The Cherry Brothel
by MadamReann
Summary: SakuraHarem "Open for Pleasure" Time to get your excitement with the experienced and inexperienced Men and Boys of the Naruto Universe. Conflict is arising. What will they do when a new woman comes in and tries to take over? What will Sakura do? How can Sakura Handle all of these men!


**Dear, Readers.  
This will be my first EVER work that other eyes besides my own will see. Please be patient. Have fun!  
(I own only the plot. Thank you!)**

_ O N E :  
 _  
BANG BANG BANG_

 _'What the actual fuck is that noise?'_ Sakura groanedPlacing a fluffy pillow over her head to block out the noise coming from downstairs. Hearing yelling by MULTIPUL people just made it more irritating.

Taking a deep breath through her nose and out her mouth, she rose from her rudely awakened slumber, Blinking away drowsiness.

Sakura Haruno, a 23-year-old woman who lived with MANY men. Why you ask? Because, She was the 'Mistress' of a well known Brothel. ' _The Cherry Tree'_. Being one of the most well known and most powerful. Women AND Men come from all around the country to see some of her boys.

Looking at the clock beside her bed she squinted her eyes, '07:30 AM' "Fuck Me.." Standing she stretched high hearing satisfying pops from her sore joints. Before rubbing her eyes and trying to listen to the commotion barley hearing,

"GIVE BE THE DAMN SPEEDO!"

Before going to change into the days attire, A Black Sheer kimono, with a Dragon expertly stitched into the obi. It ended right above her knees. Underneath the kimono she wore black Laced shorts and a matched push up bra. (Size DD) The sleeves reached her hands and had her shoulders bare from the slits. Placing on Black Stilettos she looked at herself in the 6'2 mirror. Grinning, placing her long hair in a messy bun on top making it look like cotton candy. And dabbing on light makeup and ruby red matte lipstick.

As she opened the door, going downstairs to see what the actual fuck is going on. When upon the situation she all but, gaped at the situation. 'MULTIPUL SITUATIONS'

All of her men were either fully clothed or half naked except for the 3 idiots fighting over a speedo...

Hidan, Deidara, and Kisame. Stood stark naked, Kisame had the speedo in his hand way above his head grinning her sharp grin at the two trying to Climb him or knock him down either one was a hard feat in itself. Deidara, was the one trying to climb his torso his left foot on Hidans head messing up his 'Do'. Hidan being the one trying to knock over the giant.

Noticing her presence Pein, Madara, and Sasori all look over at sakura with mixed expressions. She didn't care to read or pay attention too. Looking from the naked men over the room.

"Ahem…" She rose her hand to her mouth delicately.

The three didn't hear her.

"AHEM…"

Nothing.

"Kisame I swear to got you fucking over grown fish give me the damn speedo or ill shove a wooden dildo so far up your ass you'll shit splinters for WEEKS!" Deidara shouted.

Pein leaned against the wall, as Madara moved to stand next to a Bored looking Sasori.

" _SHANNARO!"_ The three stopped looking over in horror.

Pointing at her feet, Sakura was Livid. Her face red and crease above her eyebrows. Kisame and Deidara were over to her immediately over to her feet hands and knees. Hidan behind them slowly grumbling "Fucking Pastel Bitch" Doing the same as the other two men. Pein hearing him took a step forwards before stopping as Sakura rose her hand to him as in a 'Ill handle it' Moment.

"Mistress… I- "Tch. "Silence, Deidara." Doing as he was told hearing her voice at an octave that made even Madara wobble at the knees. Placing her hands on her hips she sighed, "May I even ask WHAT was just transpiring? Or Shall I just punish you how I see fit?" Hidan of course moaned at the possibility of pain. Kisame looked up grinning, "Actually, Princess, What happened was this… "

_ S K I P: To Work Hours.

And, that was the end of her Morning headache.

Shaking her head, she chuckled her arms full with posters with the torso up pictures of her Men. Grabbing the frames next to her desk she began hanging them all in the hallway leading to the entrance. And then placing the plaques with their names. It took 30 minutes for her to finish the project. Stepping back, she blushed a little taking a good look at all of them. 

They were separated on age, and how long they have been with her. Many she actually knew from childhood believe it or not. Or encountered on the street and just knowing she HAD to have them.

Madara, 32  
Hashirama, 32  
Tobirama, 29  
Pein, 28  
Kisame, 27  
Sasori, 27  
Kakashi, 27  
Hidan, 26  
Deidara, 26

These men were her day ones, they were the oldest and more experienced in this line of business. Some of them you would never think could be possible brothel Men.

Neij, 23  
Kiba, 22  
Shikamaru, 22  
Naruto, 21  
Sasuke, 21

These were her boys, the ones she babied. Evan though it's a love hate relationship sometimes.

Taking a deep breath she flipped the sign on, "Open For Pleasure" Lets see what today has in store for us? 


End file.
